


Useless

by themerrymutants



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle finds out how much your life can change in one moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless

This mission was dangerous, Danielle knew that, by now it was almost a given. Just for safety’s sake they had another team headed by Mystique and then the one she was on headed by Erik. It shouldn’t have ended up this way, but something just went  _wrong._ The humans were learning, quickly. They’d managed to make weapons immune to Erik’s powers. For the safety of his Brotherhood he ordered them to fall back. The humans would get to celebrate for now, but they’d be back and they would come back with a vengeance.

They were almost out when the guard came out of nowhere. She didn’t even have to think about it, later she wouldn’t really even remember diving in front of Erik in the first place. He was a high priority target and that damn costume of his practically screamed “shoot me please”. She remembered screaming as the bullet hit her spine. The pain was excruciating, but it was her pain, no one else was hit to her knowledge. He was safe. She’d done her job.

“GO!” she barked. She’d provided enough distraction for the team to make it out safely. They’d survive and she’d be alright with that. The only thing she could think of before she passed out was whether or not she’d actually been of service to Erik.

_**three days later** _

“I don’t care about that asshat!” Bloodhound hissed. Danielle was a mother figure for her. Yes she was tough and yes she could easily kick her ass into next Tuesday if she wanted to. However she cared. She was tough because she didn’t want to see any of them dead. She was ruthless in sparring because the enemy was ruthless. If she was needed though she was there. Always. She was more of a mother to some of these kids than their actual parents had been. “Is she going to live?”

“We tried to heal as much as we could. Unfortunately we couldn’t repair her spine, we’d need a high level healer for that,” James sighed looking over at the porter. It had been three days since the botched mission and she still hadn’t woken up yet. “She’ll never be able to walk again.”

“You can fix this.” It wasn’t a question. She didn’t want to lose Dani, a lot of them didn’t. James shook his head giving her an apologetic look. “Fucking humans.”

“Bloodhound?” Danielle croaked, finally stirring. The first thing she noticed was the lack of feeling in her legs. It was as if they weren’t there in the first place. No. They didn’t! They were supposed to leave her and get out; not carry the dead weight out and pray that they didn’t get hit by a bullet. She shook her head, “The one time I  _need_  you to  _not_  ignore me.”

She encouraged the recruits to think for themselves, within reason, on missions. The best soldier could adapt orders on the field.

“We couldn’t,” Bloodhound replied going to her mentor’s side gently taking her hand in hers. “You told us to protect your family and team with your life. What kid abandons their mom? What pupil their mentor? Like it or not you’re stuck with us. You’ll be ok. I promise.”

No she wouldn’t. She doubted she’d ever be ok again.


End file.
